I Love You, Too
by stopdroptoohot
Summary: Apocalyptic Sherlolly with zombies, of course. Inspired by Tumblr post. Dedicated to my friend.


Frightened out of her wits, Molly ran through the overgrown gardens of a once high-and-mighty neighborhood. Sherlock was just ahead of her, and her inner medic was worrying about the bullet wound to the leg he had taken a couple weeks back. Her inner survival instinct said stop it, and so Molly ran.

Putting it frankly, the zombie apocalypse happened. Well, is happening. Zombies are chasing them. You get the point. It had been three years since the start, and against all odds, these two were the only ones who were able to survive. Now, that's not to say they were the only humans alive.

But Mrs Hudson had sacrificed herself at Baker Street for her boys to live.

Their group had met up at New Scotland Yard, and barricaded themselves. When food got low, and the fast-rising population of undead dwindled their armory, Lestrade went out. Lestrade didn't come back.

Eventually phone towers stopped working, so there was no knowing if any of their families were alive by now or not. They weren't, but there was always the hope they carried with them.

There was a traveler that they had stumbled upon on a food scouting two years in, saying Germany had made a safe haven for the living. They went, but only because one person voted no against the twenty various officers and friends that were alive.

They had just made it to the English channel when they were trapped in their safe house, and John, ever the brave one, had sacrificed himself. There were no dry eyes that night. Or the next. But by the next they were hardened.

Next to go was Mary and the child. Her parents lived just twenty miles out of the way, and she wanted to see if they were still alive. Keeping going, she said. If you don't see me in three weeks, leave me. They left her.

Various people were picked off through their travels through both England and Germany, until eventually, everyone was gone except the pair. I know, I know. Of course it had to be those two, how else would it be? But please, let me continue.

"Over there, Molly," Sherlock shouted behind himself. "Abandoned church."

Molly adjusted her course accordingly, out of breath and legs screaming as she tried to run. She wasn't going to last much longer if it continued like this.

But against the odds (I know! What are the chances?!), they were able to barricade themselves in. Together they stood in the completely empty church, smack dab in the middle.

"How much ammo do you have?" Sherlock asked breathlessly as he heard the sound of zombies increasing.

"None." she didn't have to check, and Sherlock didn't have to ask. They both knew she ran out a week ago. "You?"

"None." came his reply, which was exactly what she had been expecting. "Weapons?"

She pulled out a small knife, and he pulled out a machete. She looked around, the banging on the church house being much louder than she expected.

"Sherlock?" she let a tinge of fear show in her voice.

.

"There's no way they can get in. Fortified walls."

"How many do you think there are?" she asked, anxiety rising.

He looked down at her, and she could see his fear just as easily as he could see hers. Some things did come of hanging around a genius for three years.

"Many." he answered vaguely, and the noise and banging increased around them, on all sides. " _Many,_ many."

She let out a soft sob. "Great." she tugged her fingers through her hair, frustrated.

Sherlock looked at her hesitantly before stretching out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

She let out another sob. "Now?" Sherlock nodded, and Molly took his hand.

"There's no music." she comment in his ear as he pulled her close, swaying back and forth with her. It was a moment before Sherlock made his reply.

" _Wise man said, only fools rush in,"_ Molly let out a sad chuckle as she heard Sherlock's baritone, and leaned in closer.

" _But I can't help, falling in love with you._

 _Shall I stay, would it be a sin,_

 _If I can't help, falling in love with you."_

Sherlock's voice grew louder as their surroundings did, the groaning and cracking of wood nearly overwhelming them.

Molly sobbed into his neck as he continued, and she could feel his tears on the back of her neck.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes,_

 _Some things are meant to be._

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you."_

A large crack sounded, and Molly gasped, moving to take a look, but Sherlock tightened his grip, pulling her closer.

 _"Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_

 _Darling so it goes,_

 _Some things are meant to be._

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you,_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you."_

A large sound that could only mean a new entrance echoed, and the sound of stomping feet soon followed.

"I love you, too."


End file.
